The Seduction of Daniel Jackson
by Rac80
Summary: The story of Daniel and Vala -- not quite how most would expect it to be. With a bit of Cam/Carolyn and Sam/Jack showing up in later chapters. Raising the rating a bit for language & adult situations after chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

The Seduction of Daniel Jackson

***I own nothing of SG1, SGA, or their characters, I just love to play with them from time to time. No money being made, etc….***

***A/N—this is after AoT and before Continuum*****

Vala Mal Doran sighed and sipped her wine staring into the fire. It was nice to be out of the SGC. She was going to miss Col. Samantha Carter like crazy, but house-sitting for Sam was a welcome opportunity. With Sam's new assignment running the Atlantis expedition, Vala had been worried about _ever_ getting off the base again. Daniel… Vala shook her head and sipped her wine again, no she would not think of Daniel, yearn for him, miss him, anything!

With the Ori problem settled and her marriage to Tomin ended amicably, it was time for Vala to finally take stock of her life and decide what was best for her. She had been so used to running; one step of those that wanted to kill her, exploit her, or abuse her; that having real options was a first. She wanted to make her decisions based on long-term goals and plans, not just her immediate fears. She cared deeply for Daniel, but he wasn't interested. It was time she accepted that and became content with being his "friend and colleague" to quote Daniel himself. Vala took another sip of wine staring into the flames.

Meanwhile back at the SGC-

Col. Cameron Mitchell poked his head into Daniel Jackson's office. "hey Jackson I am off for the weekend, do you need anything before I leave.?"

Daniel looked up from the manuscript he had been studying for hours, "uh no, not really…wait do you know where Vala is? I could really use her help." Daniel blinked a couple of times at Cam and then put his glasses back on.

Mitchell leaned against the door jamb hiding a smirk. "What's the matter sunshine? Can't keep track of the girlfriend huh?" Daniel looked more confused if possible.

"Keep track? She is NOT my girlfriend Mitchell." He turned back to his desk. "I just need her help, that does not make me her boyfriend." Daniel admitted to himself that he was getting tired of the "girlfriend jokes" from Cam. Daniel was afraid they gave Vala "the wrong idea". He liked her as a friend and colleague, heck he even depended on her, but (and this was a huge BUT) he wanted a drama-free personal life so he could focus on his work. Life with Vala would be anything but drama-free.

Cam took pity on Daniel, it was fun seeing the archeologist so confused but Cam didn't want to raise Daniel's ire. "She is off-base this weekend…."

"What!?!!?! Where did she go? Who is with her? When is she due back?" Daniel felt blindsided by fear. He hadn't realized how he worried about Vala until that moment. She had been ripped from his side before by the Ori and by the Trust, he couldn't deal with it happening again.

Mitchell raised a hand to halt Daniel's outburst, "Jackson if you would me finish, Vala is at Sam's, she's house-sitting while Sam is in Atlantis. This way Vala gets off base at a known secure location and she can enjoy some independence." Mitchell waited to see what Daniel would do next.

Deflated, Daniel replied "oh, well, that's, that's nice for Vala and Sam." He seemed to think a minute or two. "Hey, if she is there tonight maybe I can get her to help me with this."

Mitchell laughs to himself as Daniel began hurriedly packing up. "see ya Monday Jackson, tell the princess I said hello." Mitchell waved over his shoulder as he walked away chuckling to himself about Daniel's transparency. Looks like he might win the base pool on the Daniel/Vala situation after all.

Daniel finished packing up his work, stopped to change back into his jeans, and headed for the surface. He checked his watch, it was nearing 7 pm and he was starved. He could stop to eat before he got to Sam's or better yet bring take-out to Vala.

At Sam's-

Vala heard the doorbell ring and debated on answering, she didn't know who it could be and was enjoying the quiet. She was dressed in some cast-off sweats of Sam's for comfort and didn't want to get changed. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door. "C'mon Vala I know you are there, my hands are full, I am going to drop something." Daniel impatiently called.

"Oh Daniel!" Vala rushed to answer the door. "I didn't expect you." Daniel brushed by her with a smile, leaving Vala speechless holding the door.

"I need you to help me translate the manuscript we got from P3X-282. It's an obscure dialect that you seem to know. Oh and I brought food because I am hungry and thought you might be too." Daniel made himself at home in Sam's kitchen. He placed his work on the countertop and began taking the take-out containers from their bags. "Find us some plates and flatware will you?"

Vala closed the door slowly trying to figure out what was happening. She thought Daniel wouldn't even notice her being gone and if he did he would be relieved. But she never expected him to go looking for her. What was going on with the good Dr. Jackson? Vala passed Daniel plates and flatware from Sam's kitchen. "I've got a bottle of wine open, would you like some? There is other stuff to drink here I am sure."

"No, wine will be fine for me." Daniel smiled at her again as he began to dish up the Chinese takeout he had brought with him. He couldn't believe how relieved he felt when Vala finally opened the door. He had been half afraid she wasn't alone, but her answering the door in ratty old sweats and barefoot settled his mind of those concerns.

"I rant into a roadblock with the manuscript I have been translating and I wanted your help." His blue eyes smiled into hers as he placed their plates on Sam's kitchen table. "I know you are more familiar with the dialect than I am, but let's eat first." Daniel held Vala's chair and then seated himself across the table from her.

Vala filled a wine glass for Daniel and refreshed her own. She was puzzled by Daniel tonight. When he pounded on the door he sounded almost angry, but as soon as she answered it, out came "charming" Daniel. Now he was smiling fondly at her. Vala took another sip of her wine, she would never figure out Daniel Jackson.

Vala found that dinner with Daniel at Sam's was actually fun. Instead of getting out the manuscript to work, he began entertaining her with some tales of early SG1 experiences. He had her laughing over the look on Sam's face at the naked elderly Dr. Littlefield hugging her, in awe at his description of the Nox's floating city, and dying to see the mission report for the time they were stuck in 1969. "Did Teal'c really dress like an American hippy? Pictures of that would be great for a little blackmail!"

Vala and Daniel had moved to the floor in front of the fire with their wine glasses. Work appeared to be forgotten by Daniel and they were simply two friends talking. Vala hadn't felt this relaxed around Daniel for sometime. She didn't feel he was waiting for a chance to say good bye. Daniel wasn't sure what was different this time, but tonight with Vala had been the most fun he had had in a long time. It was nice to be talking about SG1's past with someone who had the clearance. Unlike Mitchell, she hadn't read (ok make that memorized) all of their mission reports, so many of the stories were new to her, allowing him to see her responses to events that shaped him into the man he is now.

As the conversation began to ebb, Daniel added wood to the fireplace. He went to Sam's CD player and turned on some music, then returned to sit even closer to Vala than before. He found Vala entrancing in the firelight. She didn't have any make-up or sexy clothing on, her hair was just in a simple barrette, but her eyes were sparkling with her laughter and the smile on her face made him want to get even closer to her. They sat silently, sipping wine, and listening to the music.

The firelight seemed to mesmerize Vala. She could feel Daniel's small movements, they were so close. His arm brushing hers, the way he would turn his head every now and then to smile at her, his thigh rubbing against her as he shifted his position. Vala closed her eyes briefly, shivered, fighting down the urge to curl up in Daniel's arms. They flew open as she felt his arm come around her. As her gaze connected with his, Daniel smiled at her and said "you look chilled". He sipped his wine again and stared into the fire. Vala sat so very close to Daniel and tried not to start hoping…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

***I own nothing of SG1, SGA, or their characters; I just love to play with them from time to time. No money being made, etc….***

"Wake up Vala; I have your breakfast ready." The knocking on the door roused Vala from a sound sleep and a _very_ good dream about Daniel. She rolled over and stretched, then realized that was Daniel's _voice_!

Vala got out of bed and discovered she was still wearing her clothes from the night before. What was Daniel doing still here? The last thing she remembered was cuddling with Daniel in front of Sam's fireplace. She had been enjoying the quiet and the soft music. Obviously Daniel must have put her to bed once she fell asleep. Vala pushed her hair out of her face, what was she going to do now? She had accepted Daniel as a friend only, but he seemed to be….well he was confusing her. How should she react? As she brushed her hair into some semblance of order, Vala knew she needed to make a choice now. Should she just treat him as a friend, or continue her outrageous teasing? Vala admitted to herself that seeing Daniel blush was half of the fun of teasing him, and she didn't want to give up that simple pleasure.

"C'mon on Vala, it's time to get moving! I need your help remember?" Daniel rapped on her door again.

Vala opened the door with a beaming smile. "Good morning Darling, don't you know there are nicer ways to wake a girl up?" She winked boldly at him and saw the flush begin on his neck.

Caught off guard, Daniel turned towards the kitchen. "Your food is getting cold and we have a lot to do." He glanced at her warily over his shoulder. Not quite sure what Vala's mood was. He had enjoyed her quiet mood last night, but he had always known that is a rare view of Vala. If he were honest with himself, he would admit that he liked Vala's chatter and nonsense. It made him feel more alive around her; hearing that in the background as he worked helped him to realize that he was not the only person breathing.

Humming under her breath as she followed him, Vala suddenly squealed!!! "Darling what a breakfast, I didn't know you could cook!" There were omelets, toast and even bacon prepared. She smelled fresh coffee. There was juice on the table as well. "Is this some sort of bribe?" She asked archly as she slid into the chair Daniel held for her and began tackling her food. She was ravenous but kept sneaking glances at Daniel.

"If you want it to be," Daniel quipped back at her. "I really want to get that manuscript translated today." He looked at her pleased expression, enjoying how transparent her joy could be. It had been a long time since he had done something so simple for someone else.

"Darling, it's not going to work today then." Vala ignored Daniel's pointed look. "I have plans for today… appointment at the hair salon, visit to the mall for some serious shopping, lunch, and then I am going to a movie." Vala glanced covertly at Daniel to see his response. In the past, she had always jumped at any chance to be with him and would often pester him to take her places. It was time for independence now. If he wanted her help he needed to ask for it, not simply assume. Yes, they were friends, but she was not his exclusive friend. She needed to have a life of her own.

Daniel frowned over his food, feeling a bit put out that Vala wasn't eager to help him. "What about this evening?" He asked quietly.

"Okay, Darling, I can give you this evening if you make a nice dinner." Vala smiled cheekily at Daniel. She didn't mind spending time with him, but wasn't putting her life on hold every time he asked.

"How about I go with you today?" Daniel glanced up nervously, "I could drop you off for your first appointment and use that time to go home and get changed, then we spend the rest of the day finishing up what you need to do, and finally we eat takeout at my place." Daniel tried to be casual; her agreement meant more to him than he wanted to admit. "I have some reference notebooks there that might come in useful." He kept his eyes on his plate, wondering just why he asked her to spend the day with him.

"I don't know Daniel, you might get very bored, and I don't like feeling rushed at the mall." Vala waited to see how determined he was to join her, since he rarely volunteered to spend a "fun day" with her. Usually she had to pester him into doing it. For him to be willing to do it without being nagged meant something; but she wasn't sure what.

"It's not going to be a problem Vala; I have a few things I need to buy. There is a good bookstore at the mall as well." Daniel smiled good-humouredly. He still wasn't sure why he was looking forward to spending the day with Vala, but it just felt right.

With a nod she decided to allow Daniel to drive her around if he wanted to. She always enjoyed his company; she just must remember not to enjoy it too much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***I own nothing of SG1, SGA, or their characters; I just love to play with them from time to time. No money being made, etc….***

***A/N—this is after AoT and before Continuum*****

Vala flipped through a fashion magazine at the beauty salon waiting for Daniel. She had found this salon through Sam and loved the pampering she could get here. Telling Daniel that her appointment would take about ninety minutes, he went home to shower and change. The teenage receptionist had sighed when Vala entered, telling her that her "boyfriend" was "dreamy". The girl had been very impressed when Daniel had opened the door of his SUV for Vala. Vala had agreed that Daniel was quite the "dreamboat", but insisted they were just "good friends". The teen just giggled and answered "yeah sure" with a wink.

"Oh Vala your hunk is here!" The receptionist squealed. "He just looks soooo good." The girl sighed as Daniel exited his vehicle and waited for Vala.

As Vala crossed the parking lot she had to agree with the teenager, seeing Daniel leaning against the SUV with his hands in the pockets of some very nice fitting jeans and a blue shirt took away her breath "We are simply friends, yes that's it, two good friends" Vala kept muttering under her breath. When Daniel turned to her, she gave him a radiant smile and asked "Ready for a big day?"

Daniel wasn't sure what sort of "pampering" Vala had; but she looked even better than usual. He felt his breath catch at the smile she gave him, he wondered if his heart had stopped too. He walked around the SUV and opened the passenger's door, "Your carriage awaits. Next stop the mall?"

Vala glanced over her shoulder and saw several of the stylists and patrons all gathered at the window staring at her and Daniel. She could almost hear the sighs coming from the women. Glancing at Daniel under her lashes as he walked around the SUV and got into the driver's seat, she couldn't blame the other women, he really was a dish! Friends Vala, she reminded herself. "Yes Darling, I need so much at the mall, it's been weeks since I've been; there must be tons of new stuff I haven't seen yet!" She gave Daniel a bright grin, seeing if he would balk at the idea of spending a day shopping with her.

"That's good; I think I need some of that 'stuff' myself." Daniel smiled at Vala. "See my jeans, they're falling apart." Daniel patted his right knee where the material was worn completely through. "I also need more shirts and some new shoes; I've been wearing BDU's for so long I forgot I needed civilian clothes."

Vala decided to test Daniel's desire to spend a day with her. She leaned over and placed her hand on his knee, right on the rip and began playing with the fabric and his skin. "Darling, these jeans are very fashionable right now, very stylish." She waited to see if he shoved her away.

Daniel surprised her by sliding his hand over hers, trapping it on his thigh. "Well fashionable or not, I don't like pants that may fall apart at any minute. I've also, well, filled out some since I last bought civilian clothes." He blushed slightly. "About half of what is in my closet doesn't fit anymore."

Vala squeezed Daniel's thigh appreciatively. "What? Doesn't seem to be any extra here." She wagged her eyebrows suggestively. Daniel just held her hand tighter and blushed a bit.

"Well I didn't say I was fat, I've been working out more with Teal'c. Muscle takes up space too." Daniel glanced at her and hoped she didn't notice the slight blush on his face. "I had to try three pair of jeans to find one that would button."

"Oh Daniel, I would love to dress you, but only if I get to undress you too!" Vala winked. She knew this was it, where he would push her away and say something dismissive to her. She wasn't sure how this new Daniel was going to react. Would he quickly turn back into the grumpy and uncooperative Daniel?

Daniel shot another glance at her and winked, "Ok, I'm not saying anything more; you're too quick for me today. Also, I need some stuff for the apartment." He was rewarded with raised eyebrows from Vala, but she left her hand on his leg and he found he didn't mind that one bit.

Once they found a parking space, Vala looped her arm through Daniel's and began chattering about everywhere she needed to go. Daniel found himself chuckling as they walked. Vala had a _joie de vivre_ that was very contagious. Daniel found himself being dragged into a department store.

"So Darling, what do you need besides clothing?" Vala's eyes were scanning the store. "You said house stuff, what kind of house stuff? Let's start with that shall we?"

Distracted by all he saw, Daniel explained "Bedding, I bought a new bed" Vala's squeal focused his attention back to her. "What? Is there a problem?"

"No, Daniel, because I'm the perfect person to help you decorate your bedroom." Vala smiled brightly at him. "I've been reading all about home decorating lately." At Daniel's questioning look she explained. "I want to move off base myself someday you know. Why did you buy a new bed and what size is it?"

Daniel couldn't quite imagine Vala living alone off base; there were still people like the Trust who would love to get their hands on her. Athena/Charlotte Mayfield still hadn't been caught. Maybe….

Vala grabbed Daniel's arm and began dragging him to an escalator, "The bedding is on the upper level. Now what is your theme or color scheme?" At Daniel's blank look Vala huffed and folded her arms. "What sort of mood do you want for your bedroom? Would you like it colorful and lively, or soothing and restful?"

"I bought a larger queen size bed and my sheets and stuff were white, whatever _mood_ that was." Daniel stood next to Vala on the escalator answering her many questions. "The old bed was smaller and lumpy and I realized it was time to buy a new one. Since we have _time now_" He glanced at Vala meaningfully. "I can spend more nights at home and want to be comfortable."

For the next two hours, Daniel was grilled as to what he wanted from his bedroom décor; heck he didn't even realize that bedrooms had_ décor_! Vala seemed to know all about things like thread counts, ambiance, textures, etc… He felt like his head was spinning. She was talking a mile a minute as only Vala could do and had him feeling sheets for quality, discussing if he wanted a dust ruffle (what in heck was that?) and did he want a down comforter. Daniel couldn't help but smile at how animated Vala was; it was nice to see her so excited about something. Since Sam had left for Atlantis he had noticed she seemed a bit down. He found himself loaded down with a comforter, dust ruffle (_Oh that is what one is!_), some sinfully soft Egyptian cotton sheets, curtains, pillows, (_"Darling with a bed that big you will want more pillows."_) and even new towels and a shower curtain. He placed his credit card on the counter top and didn't even blink when his purchases were rung up. This was more than he spent "decorating" his whole apartment in the past, but he had to admit that Vala had wonderful taste and this bedding was nicely tailored and seemed to be of excellent quality

"Daniel, Take all of that to your car and I'll wait for you in the shoe section, I saw some lovely shoes as we came in. I'll shop for me while you're gone then we can find shoes for you." Vala's shopping goals had obviously changed; she was shopping for Daniel today, not herself.

When Daniel returned to the store, he found Vala waiting in the shoe section, two new bags next to her. She smiled up at him "I bought some cosmetics and shoes for me while you were gone. Now what else do you need?" She pulled out a pen and paper and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm hungry." Daniel responded. "I really need fuel if we are going to shop more. Let's go to lunch and discuss what I need, you can make your list then ok? Let's get out of here and find some food." He took her hand and pulled her up next to him. With one arm thrown casually over her shoulders, he steered her to the exit. "Have you tried seafood?"

As they returned to Daniel's SUV, he explained what seafood was and how it was considered a delicacy to some. When they pulled into the restaurant's parking lot, Vala realized that the "charming Daniel" she had seen the night before was on full display. Throughout a delicious and very fun lunch, Vala puzzled over the changes in Daniel. He was relaxed, charming, and even flirted back with her on occasion. Their roles seemed to have switched. She was the "business" one, asking Daniel what clothes he needed and what colors/styles he liked. He would try to distract her and get a stern look and more clothing questions. Daniel began to see why Vala seemed to enjoy distracting him; it was fun to disrupt her train of thought_. No wonder she sits there with a smirk on her face as she interrupts me, this is fun! _Daniel pointed out the decor so Vala wouldn't catch the impish grin on his face. He allowed her to finish her list so they could get back to shopping, but

Three hours later-

As they left the Mall, Daniel felt like his head was spinning. His idea of clothes shopping was to buy four pair of the same jeans, three or four shirts that were sturdy and call it good. Not Vala though! He was dragged through store after store, sent to the dressing room and ordered to show her how things looked on him. Hell, if they fit and lasted, that was enough for him. For _Madame_ though, he paraded and pirouetted, trying on clothes with slight differences in shade, so _she_ could decide what looked best. He did manage to secure five sturdy pairs of jeans that fit and would be good for digs. He admitted to himself that he didn't mind. It was good to see her have so much fun. He actually got some insights into her thought processes. She viewed how someone dressed as another weapon in their arsenal for survival. While trying on suits, she kept saying "if you want to be taken seriously Daniel, you must look serious." This was quite amusing coming from a woman who loved to wear leather.

Loading the bags into Daniel's SUV, Vala gave him a bright smile. "Now I will help you with your translation." Daniel just smiled at her. His plan was simple; take her home with him tonight and tomorrow they would work on the translation.

A/N--- thanks to Becca for being a great beta!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

***I own nothing of SG1, SGA, or their characters; I just love to play with them from time to time. No money being made, etc….***

***A/N—this is after AoT and before Continuum*****

A/N—Thanks to my beta Becca, she always has the best ideas! ;)

Daniel watched Vala surreptitiously as they left the Mall. She had her head back and eyes closed. He could see how fatigued she looked. "Feeling tired, Vala?"

"Yes, Darling, all of that shopping was exhausting. Are you taking me back to Sam's now?" Opening her eyes a bit, Vala rolled her head on the back of the seat for a quick glance at him before turning away and closing her eyes again. She'd really enjoyed the day with Daniel but was puzzled as well. _How am I supposed to move forward in my life, if Daniel is always around being as charming as he is today?_

"I did promise you dinner and I thought we could pick up something and take it to my place, ah, so you can help me decorate my new bedroom." He hoped Vala hadn't noticed the small overnight bag in the back of the SUV. While she had been at the salon this morning, he had gone back to Sam's and packed her things. He decided he wasn't letting her out of his sight. He needed help on that translation and that was a very good reason to keep her nearby. _And the idea of her sleeping in your apartment doesn't enter into it at all?_ _No, _Daniel told himself,_ not at all. Right, sure!_ That voice in his head had a tendency to sound a lot like Jack O'Neill.

"I don't know, Darling; I think I just want to go back to Sam's and sleep. That food from the sea filled me at lunch." Vala kept her eyes closed. Daniel had been charming all day and it was taking all of her willpower to not succumb to it. She needed to get away from Daniel's smile and blue eyes so she could think clearly.

This wasn't working as easily as Daniel expected. Vala was usually so eager to be with him, she would jump at every opportunity. Having to convince her to spend time with him was highly unusual. He gave her his best pout, "Vala, you promised to help on the translation today after we went shopping." He couldn't believe there was a bit of a whine in his voice. _Sheesh I'm pathetic._

Finally, Vala opened her eyes. "You're right, I promised." She sighed. "But I want something light and cool to eat. And no wine, you get too sleepy when you drink, and then I'll have to call a taxi to get back to Sam's." She was trying to not remain obsessed with Daniel, but when he pouted he was simply irresistible. _Like he isn't irresistible the rest of the time? Oh hush!_

"That's okay; we can stop and pick up a fruit tray at a grocery store. Maybe some bread and cheese too for a nice light dinner." Daniel smiled in relief. _Wine, now that is an idea, if I have a glass or two maybe I can convince her it is easier to stay at my place. Yeah, and what about the bag you already packed? You are so busted!_ Daniel just ignored the voice. "So what kinds of fruit from Earth do you like? It's the season for melons and strawberries. There are other berries too you know." _Not going to mention whipped cream, nope no whipped cream!_

"Whatever you think will be good is fine with me Daniel. You know I don't get nearly this exhausted shopping for myself. It must be something about dressing a man as finicky as you." Time for a return to flirtatious Vala; maybe that would convince him to end the day early. "Although, Darling," her right hand caressed his thigh, "you should have modeled the underwear for me." She winked lecherously at him.

"I don't think the sales people would have found that entertaining." Daniel laid his hand atop hers. Pressing it to his thigh as he drove, he chuckled. "If you keep that up we'll end up in an accident." Surprising himself as well as Vala, Daniel winked at her. "There is a time and a place, you know, and a busy city street is neither."

Vala was speechless, had Daniel just flirted with her? Winked at her? What sort of alternate universe was this? She half turned in her seat to look at him. He seemed different today, more relaxed. What could have caused that? "So, Darling are you implying that we will have a time and a place? Are you finally going to take me up on my many offers?" She arched one brow challengingly. "If so we will need to stop at Sam's or go back to the mall, I am sure I can find some fantastic lingerie there.

Daniel felt the color seep into his face, _now what had he gotten himself into?_ "Why don't we just play it by ear, Vala? Make no plans and see how things go?" _Now where in hell did that come from?_ Daniel couldn't seem to stop putting his foot in his mouth. He glanced at Vala and saw she had turned forward again and was staring at the road ahead. Daniel squeezed the hand still on his thigh gently. "Is that okay with you?" _Damn it, why was his mouth talking without asking his brain first?_

Slowly slipping her hand from under Daniel's, she barely was able to squeak out, "okay, that's fine with me."

She stared straight ahead, again. _What in Netu is Daniel up to? He never flirts with me, never responds to my advances, he is predictable! What is going on?_ Not paying any attention to the streets they passed, Vala seemed lost in her thoughts.

Daniel was a bit nervous, sneaking glances and wondering what she was thinking. _Maybe she really was just messing with me all along? Why is she so pensive now? _

After a stop at the grocery store, where Vala declined to shop with him, Daniel finally pulled into his apartment's parking lot. He looked at Vala, giving her an innocent smile. "You know where the kitchen is, why don't you take the keys and the groceries and I'll bring the rest. It'll take two trips, for me." Daniel nodded, thinking, _this way I can sneak her bag up without her noticing._ He decided not to worry about what would happen when she realized what he'd done.

Vala let herself into Daniel's apartment and began unloading the groceries into the refrigerator. She wasn't sure what was going on with Daniel, but noticed he had bought two bottle of wine. _Hmmm something tells me the good doctor is …. I don't know what he is up to!_ Vala really hated not being able to figure out what someone's angle was. _Daniel having an angle, that is just not …right. That is not my Daniel!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

***I own nothing of SG1, SGA, or their characters; I just love to play with them from time to time. No money being made, etc….***

***A/N—this is after AoT and before Continuum*****

A/N—All of the best stuff here comes from my fabulous beta, Becca (AKA the great!)

"Vala? Where do you want me to put everything we bought?" Daniel sounded a bit frazzled. He hadn't realized exactly how much they had bought. The two trips had turned into four and one more was still waiting.

"In here, Darling" The voice came from his living room. Entering he found Vala surrounded by piles of clothing and fabric with a trashcan nearby and she was throwing price tags and the like into. "Everything needs to be washed once before it's used, except for the duvet. Then I can put it away."

Daniel placed the bags on the floor and stared. _Man, I didn't realize I bought that much!_ "What do you need me to do?" Staring helplessly, he deferred to her expertise. He was given an armload of sheets and instructions and headed to do as he was told and wondered why he was being so biddable now. Obviously she was having fun doing this for him. And he found heactually like the idea of her decorating his bedroom; it was a very personal thing. Feeling more at ease, he realized she'd probably like it when...

"DANIEL JACKSON!!!! What in Netu is going on? DANIEL!" Vala's voice was the first indication that she was angry. Daniel quickly finished with the washer and headed back to the living room. She was standing there; mad as hell, gorgeous as ever.

When she raised her arm and he saw her overnight bag, he stopped in his tracks. _D__amn busted! Okay smart boy what do you say to get yourself out of this one?_ He placed his hands in his pockets as he tried to decide how to handle this situation.

"When did you get my bag!? Daniel!? Why did you get my bag!? What does this mean?" Vala stalked towards him, perplexed as to what was going on with the archeologist. He had been sending her mixed signals since he arrived at Sam's Friday night. She realized she was more confused than angry. She had been trying so hard to think of him only as a friend and now this. _So does this mean he wants me here? Does he want me for my translating skills or for my body? There is something going on that I can't figure out yet. But I will. Oh yes, __my__ Daniel, I will figure out what you are up to._ Stopping in front of him, dropping the bag, she folded her arms and stared at him from cool gray eyes. Watching him begin to squirm, her eyes narrowed a bit more.

_Shit! What do I say? I want her here, I want her help, and damn it I simply want HER! Can I tell her that? Do I dare? She will chew me up and spit me out, leaving me a mess when she is done. _ Deciding to go with the work excuse, he shrugged his shoulders. "I told you I needed help with the translation and while you were getting pampered this morning I decided to save us some time." _Oh, crap, that's a feeble excuse. She'll call me on it I bet! _

Vala took a step back; _it is so hard to think when he does that hands-in-the-pockets-cute-little-boy thing. So it is only work. He doesn't need to seduce me to get my help, only has to ask for it._ She couldn't help feel a bit disappointed. She decided to teach him a lesson. She stepped closer to him and began to run her hand over his chest. "That's too bad, Darling, it could have been so much fun!" The vixen purred at him.

Something in Daniel seemed to snap. His hands left his pockets and found themselves on her hips, pulling her into his body. He couldn't resist those lips a minute longer. The kiss was hot and steamy, everything he remembered from the Prometheus. _Damn why did I wait so long to kiss her again? Did I just admit that I kissed her back the first time?_ He slowly pulled back, noticing the startled look on Vala's face. _It was worth it just to get her off-balance for once._ He looked into her face, seeing her tongue quickly lick her lips and knew he had to have another taste. This time the siren threw herself into the kiss. Her arms were around his neck, her tongue winding around his, and her left leg slowly slid up his. Daniel found himself getting lost in the sensations. One of his hands was caressing her back, holding her close; the other was stroking her thigh as it was sliding up to his hip. Suddenly Vala pushed away. "Damn you, Daniel!" Her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. "You can't do this to me! I will not allow you to play with my heart this way!' She turned away from him, fighting for self control.

"Your heart? Is your heart really in danger from me?" Confused, he took a step back, shaking. _What in hell was I thinking?_ "You play the game Vala; you don't really get serious do you?" _Good one Jackson, now you've hurt her feelings. Damn it man why can't you just keep your mouth shut and your hands to yourself?_

A stream of Goa'uld invective hit him. Vala turned and was yelling, tears streaming down her face. Daniel stood there and took it, he knew he deserved it for what he just said and for all of the times he had pushed her away. He cautiously took a step closer. She didn't let up, now she was cursing in a confusing mishmash of languages, her entire body shaking with anger. Seeing Vala enraged was a sight to behold, but Daniel knew that if he didn't calm her down, his ass was going to get kicked. _How in hell do I get myself out of this one? The way she sounds; I think she truly cares for me. And I screwed it up! How do I protect my poor heart and hers? _ He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms; she struggled but gave up and began sobbing into his shirt. "I'm scared too, Vala. You could hurt me more than anyone. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'd like to try this slowly, if you can forgive me?"

Snuffling into his shirt, Vala wondered what had happened here. She was in Daniel's arms and he was soothing her with words and caresses. This was similar to the way he held her after the Trust had kidnapped her. She had called him some very nasty names and still he comforted her. She looked up at him and sniffled again. "Who are you and what did you do with my Daniel?"

Chuckling, he only pulled her closer, "I think your Daniel has finally woken up and realized just how lucky he is to have a woman like you around." He smiled into her perplexed eyes. "Are we okay? I think my SUV door is open and I need to get the final load of bags. Will you be fine until I get back?"

Leaning into him a little longer, Vala finally let go and took a step back. "I'll be fine, if I can use your bathroom to freshen up?" Wiping her cheeks, she gave him a half smile. "I must look a fright."

Kissing the end of her nose quickly, he pointed towards his bathroom and watched her walk away. _This just might work Daniel; you may not get hurt after all. At least not physically._

_I don't see anything attractive at all about woman with watery eyes and a red nose! He even let me cry all over his shirt. Good thing I wasn't wearing mascara. _"Now Vala," she said out loud to herself, "it seems Daniel has decided to make a play for you, are you willing to take a chance on getting hurt?" Vala just stared in the mirror. "No one has gotten this close to me before. I've always known Daniel could cause me the most heartache." Pushing the hair out of her eyes, she rinsed her face again. Picking up Daniel's hand towel, she dried her face. _Oh my, this towel is in terrible shape. _ She took it with her back into the living room, just as Daniel dropped the last bags on the floor and sank into a chair.

"It's a good thing you bought new towels, these feel like rawhide and I know how you love rawhide." Vala gave him a little wink. "Time for the next load." She picked up a pile of towels "Where is the washer?" Daniel got up wearily and showed her the washer and dryer, explaining how both worked. Once they returned to the living room, Vala sat on the floor, and began removing tags from the rest of their purchases. She glanced at Daniel. "Do you really want me to spend the rest of the weekend here? Once the translation is done, then what? I just need to know what to expect."

Leaning forward, he rested his hand on her shoulder, "Let's play it by ear. Last night was nice, I thought. Maybe we can watch a movie or go out to one, maybe a walk in a park, or just sit around and talk. It might take longer to translate the manuscript than you think." Daniel smiled into her eyes. "Besides, you have to redecorate my bedroom and bathroom." Closing his eyes, he rested against the back of the chair.

Vala finally finished sorting all of Daniel's new purchases into piles for washing. She glanced up at him and discovered he had dozed off in his chair._ He really is adorable, especially when his glasses are ready to fall off his face. _Standing, she gently tried to remove said glasses before they fell only to let out a shriek as the fake sleeper hauled her into his lap and proceeded to kiss her.

"To quote Mitchell, now that is what I am talkin' about!" He smiled into her startled eyes. _Oh Jackson you are so lost now…….._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

***I own nothing of SG1, SGA, or their characters; I just love to play with them from time to time. No money being made, etc….***

***A/N—this is after AoT and before Continuum*****

***A/N-- over the next few chapters I will be writing** MY** version of Vala's past, some ideas I admit come from other fanfics, some come from my own twisted mind- I don't pretend any of it is cannon, the same with Daniel's past***

Smiling, Daniel watched Vala as she set out dinner for them. She was humming and making quite the production of setting the table, getting out the wine glasses, moving the fruit to a serving platter, and just making it look romantic. She had even managed to scare up a couple of candles from somewhere in his kitchen. It was nice having someone fuss over a meal, making it special. Naturally the two hours of necking earlier had put them both in a very good mood. _I could really get used to having her around my home._ "Do you need me to open the wine?" he crossed to stand beside Vala, dropping a quick kiss on her hair.

"Yes, Darling, I haven't a clue how to get out that corkie-thingie." Glancing at him over one shoulder, Vala was pleased to see how relaxed Daniel looked. His shirt was unbuttoned, he was barefoot, and had messy hair. _Yummy, my Daniel looks like he has been thoroughly kissed. I could get very used to seeing him like this. _ "Where does the corkie-thingie come from? Do they grow or do they make them?" She knew the best way to distract him was to ask for information. Right now she needed him to do something besides look at her so ardently, she wanted to try to take it slow like he suggested.

As Daniel removed the cork from the wine he proceeded to enlighten her on the origins of the cork and the varieties of wine. Twirling her glass in her hand Vala inquired, "The types of wines were named for the regions where they grew in the past? That seems complicated to me." Shrugging her shoulders, she finished her wine.

Sitting to eat, the topic of conversation turned to Daniel's travels on Earth, places he loved, places he wanted to show her, what he thought she would find interesting. He soon realized that he was doing all of the talking.

"Is something bothering you, Vala?" Concern flashing in his blue eyes, he leaned closer to her. "I know I tend to drone on and on."

"Darling, that was interesting but I have some questions from," Vala waved her hand in the air, "earlier. You said you wanted to take it slowly. How slowly? Remember I am not from Earth and don't know the way things work here."

Sitting up, Daniel gave a snort. "I really don't know how it works here either. I'm not as experienced as you seem to think. I had one girlfriend in college and blew that one big time."

Puzzled, Vala asked, "But you were married? You obviously did that right?"

"She was a gift, literally a gift from her father on Abydos on my first trip through the Stargate. We did fall in love, but I did not have to date her or anything like that." Standing, Daniel ran a hand through his hair. He began to pace the room. "I'll admit I'm afraid of becoming just another notch on your belt, the geek wrapped around your finger, a joke to you and everyone who knows me." He nervously waited for her response. _Now she will smile and walk away, I'm not the man she thought I was._

"Daniel, I am not a fool. No man who blushes as easily as you do is the type to bed-hop. I would be disappointed to find you were promiscuous. It is precisely because of the man you are that I am so interested in you." Vala began to pick apart the bread on her plate. Glancing at him under her lashes, she continued, "I haven't had any real experience with relationships. I was engaged once, before Qetesh, but it was arranged. In my village, the parents decided and you grew up knowing who you would marry. Garon was a nice enough boy, we could have been happy, but we had been affianced since we were 6 years old. Since Qetesh, sex has been a weapon and there were no intimate relationships at all." She continued to play with the pile of bread crumbs. "I just want to understand the rules."

"There are no rules per se, just what you and I agree on. I believe a good relationship is one where both sides are comfortable with the pace. I believe that sex too early in a relationship can distort it; I just want to make sure we are both committed to the same level before we get that intimate." Looking at Vala, he decided to be completely honest. "If we sleep together and then you leave it will be very… well let me put it this way, my wife was the last woman was in a real relationship with." He noticed Vala's eyes on him and knew he had to explain. "There were a couple of times that I was drugged by women to have sex with them. I want the next time I am intimate to be because I am in a committed relationship." Suddenly Daniel appeared very interested in his feet.

Standing up to clear the table, Vala flicked her gaze to Daniel, "Some things about you are becoming quite clear to me. You have hidden depths, Dr. Jackson, deeply hidden ones. I think we can, what did you say? Take it slow. As long as the speed includes some more time like the past few hours, we can go slowly." She took the dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink.

As she began washing them, she continued, "According to _Cosmopolitan Magazine_ this is the time for honesty. I will tell you anything you want to know about my past. If we are going to be involved than you deserve to know everything. Cosmo says we both need to discuss our past openly with each other. No secrets." Taking her time over each dish, she kept her back to Daniel. "I will go first, I was betrothed at age 6 to Garon by my father and mother. My mother died the year I turned 13 and the next year father brought home that bitch Adria. She proceeded to make my life miserable until the year I turned 18. It was the spring festival, in two weeks Garon and I would be wed, when our _god_ Qetesh decided to visit our little planet. She was looking for a new host. Adria literally sold me to her. I was taken as a host and then Qetesh killed her, along with Garon, and my best friend Erissa." Finishing with the dishes, Vala shakily turned towards Daniel, "that's all I can deal with tonight, okay?"

Speechless, Daniel walked over to Vala and drew her into his arms. As he held the distressed woman in his arms, he began to understand just how far she had come, how far he had come.

A/N—thanks to my beta, Becca, she is so very appreciated. You are the best, girl!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

***I own nothing of SG1, SGA, or their characters; I just love to play with them from time to time. No money being made, etc….***

***A/N—this is after AoT and before Continuum*****

***a/n—thanks to my wonderful beta Becca, fabulous job as always!!!****

Vala absolutely enjoyed it when Daniel held her close. He smelled wonderful, like a crisp autumn day with a hint of sandalwood. He had a way of gathering her close to his heart that made her legs go weak. Listening to the beating of his heart, feeling his hands stroke her hair, and caress her back, gave her a feeling of peace and safety she had never before experienced. _Oh this is so very nice, a girl could get used to this. Time to step back. _The buzzing of the dryer gave her the perfect excuse. "Excuse me, time to switch the laundry loads." Giving him a wink, Vala turned and made her way to the laundry area.

Daniel walked to the window and stared into the late afternoon, watching shadows grow outside. It was the first time in a long time that he didn't feel the shadows in his soul were growing too. Since Sha're's death, the shadows had been growing longer and longer for him. He hadn't felt he was part of "life" in general until Vala sauntered onto the Prometheus. She had infuriated him from the start, but mainly because she made him feel alive for the first time in many years. _She would never let me live that down if she ever found out. _

Two arms snaked around Daniel's waist from behind. "Shall we get started on the translations, Darling? If we get them done tonight, will you take me out for the day tomorrow?" Vala laid her head against his back and sighed, she could really get used to touching Daniel.

Leaning back against Vala slightly, Daniel chuckled, "I think we could probably start with brunch tomorrow. Then we can spend the day doing whatever you would like."

"What is brunch?" Vala inquired "Is it food or an activity? There is so much here I'm still not familiar with." Walking away from him, she moved to the table where he'd left the crumbling parchments, dusty old books, and his ever present journals. "Let's get started on something I am familiar with."

Following his energetic partner to the table, Daniel laughed. "Brunch is a cross between breakfast and lunch, usually a very elegant meal in fancy surroundings. This," tapping his portfolio, "is the price of a fancy Sunday brunch." Giving Vala a flirtatious wink, he began unloading his research materials. "I was only able to get the first two parchments done; they're in a more recent dialect. The third parchment is a quotation of an older dialect. Since it refers to secrets from the old ones, I think it might refer to the Ancients." He opened the manuscript to the third parchment and pointed out the place he was having trouble. Vala slid into the chair next to him to get a closer look. Grabbing a notebook and pencil from the table, she began taking notes.

"Daniel, I'm thirsty. This seems to refer to writings on a pillar. Were there any pillars in the city? Maybe near large ruins? This part says on the pillars of the temple of Ardurai is the legend of…can't quite make this out." Taking the water glass Daniel handed her, Vala sipped, lost in thought.

Leaning over her shoulder to get a better look, Daniel supplied "oldest? Ancients? Something like that. This is close to Hindi…" Walking to his bookcase he began searching for references.

At some point in the last three hours they'd moved to the sofa and spread out their work on the floor, managing to translate most of the manuscripts. The bottle of wine they'd shared was nearly gone and Daniel felt a new level of comfort sitting close to her. Almost unwittingly, his hand reached out and playfully tugged on a lock of her hair. Vala turned, eyes alight with wonder and it only seemed natural that he lean in and kiss her. He held his breath, unsure of her reaction, before he moved closer and closer to her inviting, pink lips.

When their lips met, he slowly exhaled in relief. Pulling her closer he deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue between her lips, feeling her soft moan. She tasted like spice and sweetness with a hint of wine underneath. Ignoring the sound of papers rustling and books falling to the floor, he gathered her fully into his arms. Vala sighed into his the heat of his mouth and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He pulled her onto him, so they were lying on the sofa and he could feel her body against his. Finally releasing her lips he tucked her head under his chin and sighed.

"Are you comfortable?' Unbuttoning his shirt a bit, Vala began to kiss his skin. "I could get used to this, Darling." Still more buttons got undone and she began a thorough exploration of his chest, kissing and nipping here and there.

Smiling, Daniel responded. "I'm comfy and you? Hey, don't do that!" there was a quick brush of fingertips too near a rib for his comfort. "Hey stop! That isn't fair!" Laughing he captured her hands, looking into the sparkling eyes full of mischief. "No tickling your new boyfriend!" He grinned as her eyes widen.

"Boyfriend? Is that what you are?" Vala crawled across him, her knees straddling his hips. "Is this an official designation? Does this mean I'm your girlfriend? Do I get to tell everyone? Maybe we should tattoo 'Vala's' on your chest?" Eyes twinkling she was enjoying teasing her new boyfriend. _Wonder how long this will last, before I drive him so wonko he runs screaming into the night?_

Sliding his hands up her legs to grip her hips, Daniel laughed at her excitement. "So you want to tell the world do you? The galaxy even? How the great Doctor Daniel Jackson, scourge of the Goa'uld, defender of the Milky Way, former Ascended One has succumbed to your wiles? How the former space pirate and host conquered the unconquerable? No one will believe you!" At her pout he, tapped her on the nose. "Unless they have seen us together, then they will not only believe but ask what took me so long to realize it!" Tugging her back to recline on him, he wrapped his arms around her. "This is a nice way to end a working day." Kissing the top of her head he sighed. He hadn't felt this relaxed and content since….well since he didn't remember when. Enjoying the peaceful moment he drifted slowly into slumber. He never felt Vala gently get off the sofa.

Smiling at her "hero", Vala removed his glasses and covered him with a throw. He looked so peaceful on the couch, one of her hands shakily reached out to gently ruffle his hair. Smiling to herself, she took the bedding to his bedroom and began to decorate it. Each trip back into the living room made her smile, Daniel was completely asleep. His face looked younger and freer as he slept. She had often watched him sleep on missions, but hadn't seen him relax so completely. He had obviously learned to 'sleep with one eye open" as Cam called it. She was pleased he dared to completely relax with her. As she worked on his bedroom, Vala decided she didn't like the set-up of the furniture, _nothing like the present to take care of that._ Vala began shifting the furniture so the room had good flow. _Love those decorating shows. _Finally satisfied with the way the room looked, she finished with the various accessories she had insisted that Daniel buy, turning his bedroom into an elegant haven for one scholarly man. Smiling to herself, she amended that: well a scholarly man and his girlfriend…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

***I own nothing of SG1, SGA, or their characters; I just love to play with them from time to time. No money being made, etc….***

***A/N—this is after AoT and before Continuum*****

***a/n—thanks to my wonderful beta Becca, fabulous job as always!!!****

Rolling over, Daniel barely caught himself before he hit the floor. Blearily looking around he spotted the time; 2:35. By the darkness outside, he deduced it was in the a.m. Groaning softly he rubbed a hand over his face. Why was he on his sofa? He glanced around the room as he struggled to his feet. Someone had covered him with a blanket and turned out most of the lights. Glimpsing the two wine glasses carefully put on the table, he remembered his evening with Vala. _Damn it I fell asleep, did she just call a taxi and go back to Sam's? I wonder if she left me a note. This was supposed to be a nice weekend for us. _He headed to his bedroom to get a few more hours sleep before calling her later in the morning.

Opening the door, the hallway light fell on the rearranged bedroom. Stepping inside, Daniel was amazed at the way his room looked. Whoever thought that just changing the bedding and moving the furniture could make such a difference? Obviously Vala had. A soft sound from the bed caught his attention. Quietly approaching he realized that the pile of blankets was a person. From the cloud of dark hair he knew his space pirate was dreaming on his pillows. Smiling tenderly he knelt next to the bed, stroking her hair and whispering gently, "_Cara mia_, you are an amazing woman." Placing a delicate kiss on her cheek, he rose and found a t-shirt and sleep pants for himself. After changing in the bathroom and shutting off the light in the hallway, he returned to his room and stealthily lifted the blankets next to Vala. As he climbed into the bed, he was relieved to discover she had appropriated some of his clothes. _That should help with the temptation. Yeah, who do you think you're kidding? _There was Jack's voice in his head again, taunting him.

Vala gave a little sniff and rolled into Daniel's body. Sighing she wrapped her legs around his, settling her head on his chest. Slowly his arms enfolded her. Stirring a bit, her gray eyes opened briefly and she breathed, "My Daniel." Eyelashes fluttering; she snuggled closer to him, sliding her hands under his shirt and around his back. Daniel began to rethink his idea of sleeping with Vala. _Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought. Crap, bad choice of words there!_ He had always been a tactile person which is why he had worked so hard to keep Vala's hands off of him. Having been deprived of physical affection as a foster child, a part of him still yearned for the love and affection he had gotten from his parents.

Sha're had been very affectionate, always touching and caressing him. He had thrived under her open affection and losing her had destroyed that part of him, or so he thought. Then Vala had bounced into his life. With her flirtatious ways, constant stroking of his arm or face, grabbing his hand, and full-body hugs, she reminded his body what a woman's touch felt like. _And how I love a woman's touch. Her touch._ He had ignored the way he felt his body respond every time she drew near to him. As he held her in his arms, in his bed, he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his response from her or himself ever again. Sighing again, he began to drift back to sleep.

Several hours later….

Vala was lost in a dream, no... more like a fantasy. She was in bed with Daniel; he was nibbling seductively on her neck, his hands were doing scandalous things to her body, and she was more than a little aware of his body's reaction to her. This had to been her best "Daniel dream" yet. She would enjoy this one for weeks, reliving it when she was trying to fall asleep in that cold underground room that she lived in. Feeling his breath on the skin of her shoulder as he pulled her shirt; she sighed when she felt the stubble on his face as he began to kiss her shoulder. Shivers ran across her skin as he continued his way to her other shoulder. Oh this was turning out to be her best fantasy ever! Sliding her hands further up under his t-shirt she began to explore his skin. He seemed so sensitive, the muscles jumping as she ran her palms lightly over them. She slid her hands around to his back, thrilling in the warmth of his skin against her. Curling her legs with his and pulling him flush against her, his arousal was unmistakable. If only Daniel would react to her this way when she was awake, sighing Vala reached up to caress Daniel's hair; he had such nice hair, so soft looking. She always wanted to reach out and muss it for him. It was her dream and she was going to indulge. Playing with the fine hairs on the back of his neck, she felt him shudder slightly. His mouth was working its way from her ear to her lips, teasing and nibbling a slow sensual route. She wondered if she could use a memory device to make a video of this dream…. Oh my, what his mouth was doing!

Firm lips slid over her mouth and Vala was suddenly wide awake. This was no dream; she was in Daniel's bed, wrapped around him! She opened one eye and saw the sunshine streaming in the windows and Daniel looking back at her! "you…you're awake?" she asked shakily.

Giving her a sexy grin, his blue eyes twinkling, Daniel dropped a quick kiss on her nose. "Good morning, you're a cuddler you know. A soft, sweet, and sexy cuddler."

Giving him a puzzled look, Vala inquired "Cuddler? What is that? I hope it's good!" Flashing her trademark toothy grin, she waited for his answer.

"It just means you like to be close to another person when you sleep." Chuckling, Daniel rolled to his back, keeping one arm wrapped around her. "I am the same way, I love to snuggle and cuddle at night."

Following his body, she leaned on his chest, "As long as you don't mind, I don't." with a roguish wink she laid her head on his shoulder. "Last night was wonderful." Her voice had gone so soft he could barely hear it. "I am so glad you joined me to cuddle. I didn't want you to be mad I climbed into your bed, but there was no where else for me to sleep, since you had the couch." She lay very still as if unsure of his reaction. Daniel reached a hand out to pull her face to his. "This is where you belong, next to me." His mouth covered hers in a searing kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

***I own nothing of SG1, SGA, or their characters; I just love to play with them from time to time. No money being made, etc….***

***A/N—this is after AoT and before Continuum*****

***thanks again to my wonderful beta Becca. Fabulous tips as always! ****

When a few minutes…or maybe hours… or days had passed, Vala slowly pulled away from Daniel. She was feeling a bit confused. He said he wanted to go slow, but this was not her idea of slow. _Yeah, the irony of me feeling he's rushing things is too much to contemplate! But…I want him to be sure, completely sure, so my heart doesn't break if he changes his mind. _Showing him a "Vala-grin" she inquired, "So when and where is this Brunch we're having today? I am starving!"

Trying to sound casual as he untangled himself from her and the bedding, Daniel answered her. "Brunch is at the Broadmoor and starts at 11 a.m. It's called 'dressy casual' whatever that means." Grinning back at her, Daniel stretched. "You did a fabulous job with my bedroom Vala. These sheets were definitely worth the price. Do you want the first shower?" He got out of bed and began to straighten it.

"Oh darling, that means dress pants and nice button-down shirt for you. One of your blue ones would look very nice. A fancy blouse with slacks or a skirt will do for me. I'm sure I have something appropriate." After crawling off the other side of the bed, Vala faced him as they made it. "You take the first shower; I am going to make some coffee." Smiling she sauntered out of the room.

Shaking his head, Daniel began getting clothes ready. He looked at the bed and stopped, they seemed to be so in tune, look how they had made the bed so causally this morning, as if they had been doing it together for years. That was one of the funny things about him and Vala; they seemed to be a natural fit, even though they were totally opposites. _Someday I will be able to figure this whole thing out, riiiiiiight!_ Quickly gathering his clothes he headed for the bathroom.

In the kitchen, Vala automatically started the coffee maker, measuring coffee and water without thinking. _How slow is slow? How do I ask? Do I want things to go slow? If I stay here tonight will that mean he wants to …_ Giving herself a mental shake, she wandered around the living room picking up the remnants of their work on the manuscript. Stacking everything neatly on the table, she spied her overnight bag underneath it. She knew she had a nice blouse and dressy slacks, but they might need ironing. Walking down the hallway she heard Daniel in the shower and tapped on the door.

"Daniel, do you have an iron-thingie?" She stuck her head in the bathroom to be heard over the noise of the water. Vala tried not to think of Daniel, naked, with water streaming over his delicious body, but it was very hard not to. Oh hard. _Okay enough of that!_

"What? Iron-thingie? What do you need it for?" Trying not to get soap in his eyes and hoping she wouldn't join him in the shower, well maybe not hoping she wouldn't, maybe hoping and praying she would, Daniel tried to figure out what she wanted. _Okay bad choice of words there again. _

"My slacks have wrinkles, I need to fix them." Vala could see a bare outline of Daniel's body through the mostly opaque shower curtain, but it was enough to tempt her to join him. The rejections she had suffered from him the past served to dampen that desire. If they were going to be intimate, he was going to have to make the first move.

Sticking his head outside the shower he gave her a puzzled look. "I think there is one in the laundry area. I don't know if it works too well." Grinning at her, he shrugged his shoulders, tempted yet again to invite her to join him. _Slow Jackson, slow down boy!_

"thanks darling." Giving him a wave, she closed the bathroom door and leaned against it. _Ok Vala breathe, in and out, in and out… damn it! Stop that_! She knew she was blushing fiery red. She turned purposefully towards the laundry area to find the iron-thingie.

By the time the shower stopped and Daniel reappeared, the smell of fresh coffee was everywhere and Vala had ironed both her pants and blouse. She had appropriated hangers to put them on and was sipping her coffee staring out the window. Drying his hair on a new towel, he walked across the room to slip and arm around her waist and drop a kiss on her cheek. She turned to give him a smile and caught her breath, he was shirtless.

"I think a shirt is required, Darling." Vala forced herself to look out the window again and away from him. "There is coffee in the kitchen." She didn't know if Daniel had any idea how sexy he was shirtless, barefoot, and with his pants unbuttoned at the waist. The man was an Adonis! She felt him squeeze her waist gently then walk away. She turned and covertly followed him with her eyes. He was fantastic coming or going!

"The shower is yours if you want it." Daniel smiled watching her trying not to watch him. He poured himself a cup of coffee and realized he could get very used to this; Vala in his bed, coffee ready in the morning, and feeling content. Yep that was what he was feeling, content. He hadn't felt this content since, well since Sha're and Abydos. Gathering her things and giving him a little wave; the raven haired beauty headed for his bathroom. As he watched her go, he decided that this feeling of contentment was nice.

"Vala! We need to go. Vala?' Daniel sat on the sofa and waited. Vala had taken a shower then proceeded to take over his bedroom for the past hour. He had heard the sound of a blow dryer and her singing softly under her breath. How long does it take a woman to get ready? It only took him five minutes after she went into the bathroom. _If she isn't out here in five…_.The door opened and Daniel felt a foolish smile spread over his face. _Oh my god, this woman is incredible._ Slowly he rose to his feet, still grinning at her.

"Sorry darling, I wanted to look perfect." Smiling at her speechless boyfriend, _Oh I like that term boyfriend_… Vala stood in the doorway. "Will I do?" She did a small pirouette for Daniel showing off her deep turquoise blouse and beige dress slacks. Her hair was loose and she had low-heeled sandals on her feet.

"Let me scrape my jaw off the ground, you'll definitely do! After you, my lady." Daniel opened the door and escorted her to his SUV. He found it incredible that she could fit into any setting, from a fancy brunch to a picnic lunch, she was always perfect.

The day was beautiful and Vala was amazed as they pulled into the Broadmoor. "This is fancy, looks like a place requiring reservations though." As Daniel helped her out of his SUV, she spotted a familiar looking "classic car" in one corner of the parking lot. "Is that Cameron's car?" She wanted Daniel to be ready for them to go public if another member of the team was here too.

"Yeah that looks like his, hmmm shall we?" Escorting Vala through the entry way, Daniel felt ready to face the team, the SGC, and anyone else who cared to know that he and Vala were a couple. She was silent as they entered the Lake Terrace Room and Daniel gave his name to the maitre d'. As they were escorted to their table, he heard "and my grandma use to say…" and knew that Cameron Mitchell was there. After being seated, they ordered water and juice to drink and were then invited to visit the buffet tables.

Vala stood and looked around the room, catching sight of Cameron and …. a dark-haired woman….elbowing Daniel, she whispered "Is that Dr. Lam? With Cameron? What's he doing with the general's daughter?"

Daniel looked at the couple, "Yep that's the general's daughter. No wonder Mitchell spends so much time in the infirmary." He chuckled. "We must say hello." With his hand riding low on Vala's back, they made their way to their team leader's table.

"…and then Aunt Susie let out a scream you could hear clear to Amarillo!" Cameron laughed and then noticed his team members standing behind Carolyn Lam. Standing, he said "Hello you two. Didn't expect to see you here." Giving Jackson and Vala a smirk, he continued "how's everythin' goin'?"

Shaking Mitchell's hand, Daniel replied evenly. "Very well, we finished that translation and decided to play a bit. You?" He could see the looks that Mitchell and Dr. Lam were giving him and Vala and knew that base speculation would be out of control tomorrow.

"Oh Cameron had been promising to bring me here for months and here we are." Carolyn Lam responded brightly. "You look wonderful, that color is perfect for you, Vala." The doctor smiled with genuine friendliness at the other members of SG1. She knew Cam had been worried about what people would say about them and she was tired of it. This was their public "coming out" as a couple and she wanted to make sure everyone knew.

"Thanks Carolyn, that red dress is simply smashing." Vala gave the other woman a friendly smile. Leaning slightly forward she winked at Cameron. " Does the general know what you are up to?" Smirking at Cam's red face, Daniel and Vala said their goodbyes and went to have their own brunch.

Carolyn looked at Cam and smiled "Well that was a surprise wasn't it? And you were worried we would be the talk of the base! No one is going to care about us once they see those two!" Cam shrugged his shoulders and grinned back.


	10. Chapter 10

***I own nothing of SG1, SGA, or their characters; I just love to play with them from time to time. No money being made, etc….***

***A/N—this is after AoT and before Continuum*****

A/N **as always thanks to Becca for being the wonderful beta that she is! :D***

Chapter 10

Vala leaned her head against the back of Daniel's couch and sighed. After their elegant brunch, _oh it really was a wonderful brunch, the Broadmoor was fantastic…_ Daniel had taken her driving in the mountains. They had talked and laughed for hours it seemed. Once they returned to Colorado Springs, he took her to an afternoon movie, one of those science fiction things that were rather ridiculous. They whispered throughout the movie, pointing out fallacies of science and engineering. Vala got giggling when Daniel asked her what the people in the theater would think if they knew an ALIEN was sitting there with them.

They had stopped at a grocery store and brought home a premixed salad to have for a casual dinner. It had been a fun and relaxing day. Daniel had driven her back to his place and she wondered what was going to happen now. Was he expecting….

"Hey" Daniel walked into the living room carrying an opened bottle of wine and two glasses. "Are you tired?" He poured them each a glass and sat down next to her on the sofa, sliding one arm around her to pull her close. Passing her a glass, he proceeded to lift his glass to her. "A toast..."

"A what? You made us toast?" Puzzled, Vala sat straighter on the sofa.

"Sorry, a 'toast' is when you drink, usually an alcoholic beverage, in honor of someone or something. One person proposes a reason for the toast, we tap glasses, and then we drink to seal the toast or honor upon the person or event. It's an old custom that is common in Europe and European cultures, signifying….." Daniel had slipped easily into his scholar mode; he caught himself and gave her a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry. I propose a toast to our perfect day." He tapped his glass against Vala's and took a drink. Smiling Vala also sipped her wine.

After several minutes of sipping in silence, Vala cleared her throat. "Dan…Daniel?" _damn I sound like an idiot!_

"Yes, _cara mia_?" Daniel was idly playing with a lock of her hair. He was convinced he could never feel more comfortable than he did at this moment.

"We need to talk about the rules again." Vala said in a rush. "I want to know how slow is slow, when will we finally become intimate, and where am I going to sleep tonight?" Breathlessly she looked into his azure eyes, finding herself falling more and more for this archeologist.

Tucking her closer to him, Daniel dropped a quick kiss on her hair. "Oh yeah, the rules. Let's see slow is, umm, slow. Times like today, enjoying each other's company, learning more about each other, and umm slow. Intimacy will come when it feels right. I think we both," at this point Daniel put his hand on her cheek and turned her head towards him, "need time to get used to being US as a pair. As for tonight, where do you want to sleep? We can enjoy cuddling and snuggling in my bed or you can sleep there alone and I'll take the couch. It's up to you. We do need to make sure we keep this out of work hours. I don't think there's a problem with us being a couple, but we have to be completely professional on the job, okay?"

Vala nodded in agreement to his final comment. "So slow is slow, huh?" Giving him a slight smile she continued, "I like the idea of knowing each other better. Daniel, you have always intrigued me, that's why I came to Earth. That and the fact that you're hot!" Giving him a wink she smiled at his blush. "Cuddling and snuggling with you all night sounds….wonderful." She purred in the back of her throat and watched Daniel blush some more. "What happens if we get carried away?" Quirking one eyebrow, she waited for his response.

Clearing his throat, Daniel tried to appear calm and collected but knew he was failing miserably. "Uh, umm, then the time will be the right time, I guess." Turning a deeper shade of red, he peeked at Vala from the corner of his eye. Someday he will stop blushing and become the cool and unruffled man everyone thought he was. _Uh huh and pigs will fly! Face it Danny boy, you will always be flustered by a woman like Vala. _There goes Jack's voice again!

"Okay, Darling. I understand, so I will join you in that supremely comfy bed to cuddle. I agree we need to keep this out of work hours, but the problem is you're too distracting!" Giving him a toothy grin she was delighted by his sputtering response.

"I'm too distracting? Me? What about you, miss-see-how-tight-and-sexy-my-pants-are? Miss-shall-I-show-you-my-cleavage? You want to discuss distractions? You are the queen of them! Every male eye on the base follows you as you walk down the halls." Daniel gave her his best you-know-it's-your-fault glare.

"Well of course they do, every man finds me irresistible! Except you, you managed to resist me somehow. I'm still not sure how you do that." She gave him a teasing pout. "You must have a magical potion somewhere."

Daniel gave her a wink, "Cold water, Vala that is my secret. Lots and lots of cold water!"

The next morning---

The buzzing was definitely annoying, Vala couldn't understand who turned off the music she usually woke to and turned on that damn noise. Stretching out her arm, she slapped a warm shoulder instead of the snooze button.

"Ow! Wha' happen' ?" Daniel barely lifted his head and looked at Vala. He had enjoyed simply sleeping with her. It had been very nice to hold her in his arms through the night as they talked and shared more of their pasts. He had told her about his year on Abydos, Vala had told him about being a child in her village; they discovered that they both loved the ocean and hated gloomy days. He felt they had reached a level of intimacy with each other that he hadn't had with anyone since Sha're. He could almost feel what she was feeling by looking into her expressive eyes. He envisioned a nice peaceful ride into bliss.

Val slapped his shoulder again; "turn off, annoying" was her mumbled orders. She was not a morning person and even though she had spent a delicious night all snuggled up with Daniel, it didn't make 6 a.m. any easier to handle. She rolled away from Daniel and pulled the duvet over her head. W_hy in Netu did he set the alarm? _Sitting straight up, she yelled, "Its Monday!" She leapt out of the bed and began gathering her clothing. "Daniel! It's Monday, we have to go to work!"

Much yelling and frantic packing ensued, but at promptly 8 a.m. Daniel and Vala appeared in the briefing room on base. Working very hard to appear as if things were normal, their unusual stiffness around each other drew smirks from Cam. General Landry cleared his throat. "So, Dr. Jackson do you have any more on the manuscript from P3X-282? Do we need to revisit that planet?"

"Um, the manuscript refers to the pillars of the Temple of Ardurai," Daniel stumbled to his feet, rapidly speaking to cover up his distraction. _Those BDU's fit her rather snugly_. "This language is very close to Hindi; the people seem to have been brought to the area by Ishana, Nirrti's opposite, a goddess of Happiness and Peace, but nothing more is said about her. We don't know if she was a Goa'uld or not. This pillar," Daniel pointed to the screen, "discusses a legend of the 'Earlier Ones', probably referring to the Ancients, and the great power they wielded. There could be a ZPM there, who knows? We need to discover who this Ishana was and why she removed these people from their homes. Maybe she is part of yet another benevolent alien race and can help us against the Ori."

Mitchell spoke up "wasn't Nirrti killed by her own mutants?"

"Indeed" Intoned Teal'c. "they had good reason to destroy her."

Vala's attention began to drift as the discussion between the team continued. _Daniel laid out some rules he thought we should follow this morning. I understand not making out on base, he thinks we need to be careful, but what he means is I need to change the way I behave. If that happens everyone will know something is going on, but I couldn't convince him_. Sighing, Vala decided to participate in her favorite pastime, watching Daniel. He really was passionate about his work. She smiled to herself as he argued for the need for the entirety of SG1 to be part of a prolonged expedition to P3X-282. Cameron seemed against the idea, whining that he didn't want to "babysit archeologists", but Vala knew he was more afraid of being bored and missing Carolyn. Cam always had trouble when he was bored on a mission; he got very impulsive and a bit trigger-happy, he needed to stay busy and focus his attention. He wasn't good at just sitting around.

Daniel glanced up and caught Vala staring at him. Flashing her a quick smile, he continued with his arguments. Knowing they would need her expertise with the translations and her ability to sniff out 'treasures', Daniel was determined that Vala go with them, even if all they were looking for was a power source.

Okay, SG-1, take SG-9 and 5 with you. That should give you enough archeologists and marines. You have a go for tomorrow morning." General Landry smiled at Mitchell's look of disgust and stood to leave. "Happy babysitting, Colonel."


	11. Chapter 11

***I own nothing of SG1, SGA, or their characters; I just love to play with them from time to time. No money being made, etc….***

***A/N—this is after AoT and before Continuum*****

A/N – as always thanks to Becca for being a fabulous beta. =D

Chapter 11

On P3X-282, Vala stood under a small shade tree to the left of the "dig site" as Daniel called it, glowering at the aforementioned archeologist. They had been on this dratted planet eight days and Daniel had either ignored her, pushed her away, or treated her as if she didn't belong there the in the first place. Getting ready for the expedition hadn't been bad; she had helped Teal'c, Cam, Major Brian Stevens, and Lt. Carole Harris get supplies together and the arrangement of their living site. Daniel had been busy with the archaeologists, getting together reference materials and tools. The night before they left, he had surprised her by coming into her quarters on base and kissing her senseless. They spent a few hours cuddling in her room before he went back to his to get sleep. But since then, not by look or touch would anyone guess they even knew each other!

Vala threw a rock into the grass beside her. She knew how Daniel got wrapped up in his work and it wouldn't irritate her this much if not for that annoying Dr.-how-I-admire-you-dr.-jackson- Susan Borden. She was the newest member of SG 9 and was "oh so delighted to be working with you, Dr. Jackson". Vala grumbled again as she saw Dr. Borden place her hand on Daniel's shoulder to show him something and **leave it there!** _If I had a zat'ni'katel right now they would both be out cold! How dare he let her climb all over him and give her his beautiful smiles and all I get is grumbled at for standing too close. _The last time he had grumbled at her, Dr. Borden had given her a very smug look. Vala had simply walked over to her current position. Realizing she was one step from serious mayhem, she decided to see what Cam had devised to keep the Marines (and himself) busy.

Toggling her radio, "Teal'c this is Vala, where are you guys?" She began walking towards the main camp site they had set up. Three living tents, one for each team, a communal shower tent (with a girls or boys sign to ensure some privacy), and a cooking/mess hall/ lab tent where they could study their finds. Thus far not much had been found, each translation had led to another site to be translated. Lt. Carole Harris teased it was like a scavenger hunt...and they would probably get sent all over the planet. Vala had come to enjoy Carole's sense of humor. She insisted that a woman in man's world had to keep laughing or she would kill one of them. _Like Dr. Daniel Jackson right now!_

"ValaMalDoran we are at the river bank, half a click north of the dig site." Teal'c responded promptly. "ColonelMitchell has setup an obstacle course to entertain us."

"On my way." Vala headed for the river, this should be more entertaining than watching Dr. Borden drool all over MY boyfriend!

At the river bank-

"Look here people, we have a series of logs to crawl under, three logs to balance on, five hurdles to jump, instead of tires we cut three of these ring plants down to use, then there is the rope over water, and finally the wall to climb." Cam was obviously proud of his course; it had kept him busy for three days planning it. Since they had been given the go-ahead to stay two weeks on the planet, he had been busy devising various "entertainments" to keep everyone (mainly himself) from getting bored. They had dammed a "swimming pool" near a waterfall, marked various hiking trails, done some cave exploring, and even built a "go-kart" track.

"Vala! Over here" Carole waved her over. "Do you want to try Col. Mitchell's attempt at an obstacle course?" The bouncy Lt. Harris was obviously eager to get her turn at the course.

"None of those obstacles look too tough." Vala didn't understand the fascination with the course. "Pfft! I'm sure I can complete it."

"Geeze woman, it is a timed course, whoever can finish it fastest wins!" Mitchell just rolled his eyes at Vala.

"What do we win?" Vala seemed to perk up at that thought. She needed something to use up her excess energy so she didn't hurt any archeologists. Namely Daniel or that annoying Dr.-Giggle-Borden, as Carole had dubbed her.

"Yeah, what?" Major Stevens asked. "Maybe an afternoon off babysitting duty?" They all laughed. With only 6 Marines plus Mitchell and Teal'c everyone had to take turns watching over the archeologists and the gate. It could be boring and tedious work. Since the Goa'uld, Replicators, and Ori were gone, there really wasn't a need for a huge security force, but then you never know who will come through an unguarded gate.

"So who goes first?" Mitchell began organizing while trying to fathom why Vala was with them instead of attached to Jackson's hip? They usually had only one Marine watching the dig site, because Vala was there. With her wandering from the dig, maybe they should assign two? Cam decided to assign a second Marine to the dig site as of tomorrow. If there were problems between Vala and Daniel, a second set of eyes at the dig site would be useful; those two would be too distracted to be alert.

Teal'c offered to be the official time keeper as Major Stevens did the first run through. Time went on and each took a turn. Major Stevens and Cam were tied for second place, behind Vala and Lt. Harris who were tied for first. The other two marines, Sgt Donovan and Lt. Thomas were lagging far behind. The two women were both lithe and fast and could get through the course much faster than the men. They were also not above heckling and distracting the men to keep their lead! Vala was the queen of the sexual innuendo and Carole had used a straw to blow bits of gravel at the guys.

"You know Mitchell, we have got to find a way to beat these two, or we will be eating crow for weeks if they win." Major Stevens and Cam watched the two women prepare for their turns, but they both knew the contest was over.

Two hours later-

Daniel Jackson stomped into SG1's tent. He began looking through the bags he brought from the SGC. He was grumbling under his breath as he looked for the reference books he wanted. Vala had disappeared this afternoon and he had needed her help. He thought she had been serious about helping him and when he looked up, she was simply gone. It had been hard as hell keeping his hands, lips, and eyes off her these past few days, but he was determined to show they could be professional. To make things worse, Dr. Borden was all over him and it had been annoying as hell. He had tried several times to politely let her know he wasn't interested but she wasn't getting the message. He knew Vala would be irritated over that, but he hoped she would trust him.

"Damn Jackson, you sound like an ornery bull crashing around in here. What's up?" Mitchell watched Daniel closely, something was up between the lovebirds of SG1 and he needed to decide what to do about it.

"You seen Vala? She ran off when I needed her help today…" Daniel turned back to his search, still grumbling.

"Trouble in paradise? That explains why princess was beating the Marines today!" Mitchell smirked. "She's up at the waterfall with Lt. Harris, they decided to picnic…" Cam trailed off as Daniel slammed out of the tent.

Ten minutes later, Daniel was hot and tired as he hiked the trail Mitchell and the Marines had laid out to the waterfall. He slapped at a bug on his neck. He was hot and sticky, he had been hoping to find time to come up here to swim some evening with Vala, but instead she is up here with some brawny Marine. _And you thought she would wait for you? HA!_ Jack's voice in his head again. Did he wait too long? Did he push her away too much? He slowed as he heard splashing and laughing from the river ahead. _This was why I didn't want to trust her; I feared she'd just be messing with me._ Deciding he needed to confront the situation he stomped into the clearing. Stopping dead, he took in the scene: Vala and a female Marine were diving off the side of the waterfall into the pool of water. Daniel suddenly felt very stupid. He had forgotten about the friendship Vala had struck up with Lt. Carole Harris and had allowed his insecurities to take over. Smiling at the two attractive women in swimsuits, Daniel approached the pool of water.


	12. Chapter 12

***I own nothing of SG1, SGA, or their characters; I just love to play with them from time to time. No money being made, etc….***

***A/N—this is after AoT and before Continuum***

**A/N—A huge thanks to my beta, Becca, she keeps me on track!**

Chapter 12

"What a lovely sight, two mermaids." Crossing his arms and grinning in relief, Daniel was not prepared for Vala's response. A glob of mud impacted the side of his head. "Hey! What was that for?" Looking up, he faced a very irate Vala, with another handful of mud. Ducking her next shot failed and he got mud in his hair. "Stop that! This isn't funny!" Stepping back, he eyed the obviously angry brunette warily. "I don't know why you're angry, I should be the one who is angry here. You walked out on helping me!"

Carole Harris tried to contain her giggles as she began to climb off the rock she had been sitting on. Only Vala's voice stopped her. "Stay Carole, I think I'll need a witness." Carole sat back down to watch the emotional fireworks.

Daniel eyed Vala suspiciously as she marched out of the water. The sapphire blue swimsuit looked fabulous on her, but the look on her face spelled trouble. _When doesn't Vala spell trouble, Danny boy? But admit it; she is the kind of trouble you love!_ _That is the point isn't it? I love her. But still, I need to be able to count on her_. "You walked out on me today when I needed your input. I thought you wanted to work with me? But _nooooo_ you got bored and left!" Warming to his topic, he put his hands on his hips and moved towards her. "You've been rude to my colleagues all week, you've been sulking because I've been busy, and now YOU are mad at ME? Give me a break!"

"Oh you!" Vala seemed to be at a loss for words and flung another handful of mud straight at his face. "You've been pushing me away for the past eight days, but allowing Dr. Borden to climb all over you, showering her with smiles and me with frowns! If this is your idea of a relationship then I want out!" Narrowing her eyes as Daniel scraped the mud from his face, she circled him slowly. "You make all the rules, decide it's wrong to even touch me and then get mad because I'm upset about it? I have feelings Daniel and I don't like seeing some lak'ta hanging onto you!"

"Oh, this is ironic, you of all people calling Dr. Borden a lak'ta! She is a very nice woman…" Daniel found himself falling backwards into the pool of water. "What in hell was that for?" He gained his footing and stood in the thigh deep water. "What are you, six years old? You don't get your way and you throw a temper tantrum?"

Mumbling Goa'uld under her breath, Vala returned to the water and reached for another handful of mud. "What do you mean by that comment? Me, of all people? I've done many things but I've never gone after a man that was involved with another woman! That is the lowest of the low…" Vala began cursing very colorfully in Goa'uld as she continued to pelt Daniel with mud.

Watching from her perch on the rock, Carole could see it was time to leave. Vala and Daniel weren't going to do any real damage to each other. Gathering her belongings, Lt. Harris made her way down the path chuckling at the yells and splashes she could hear.

Daniel finally grabbed Vala's arms to stop the mud bath he was receiving. "Damn it Vala, would you stop! This is why I didn't want us to get involved. You are simply too unpredictable and impulsive." Panting, he stood in the water and realized she had never looked more beautiful to him.

"Me? Me! What about you, Dr.-I-move-so-slow-a-fret'ta-could-pass-me? You claim you care about me, but have no trouble shoving me away and treating me like mil'sa!" Vala knew she was slipping in to Goa'uld again, but was too hurt and angry to care. She had tried so hard to get Daniel to see that he needs her as much as she needs him, that her frustration was overwhelming her. With a final push, she broke free and shoved Daniel into the water again.

Suddenly all of the words Vala had been saying seemed to reach his brain and Daniel realized she was as jealous as he had been. Straightening up, he faced the hot-blooded alien and gave her a sheepish smile. "I guess I've been taking this professional attitude too far, haven't I? I'm really sorry, I didn't think you would get jealous of Dr. Borden, there's no reason to; you're the only woman for me."

Vala stopped dead in her tracks, she never could stay mad at Daniel when he admitted he was wrong and then grinned at her. Looking away from him, she tried to retain her feelings of hurt and anger, she didn't want Daniel to continue to treat her badly and then charm his way out of it. Their relationship must have a more solid footing. _But he looks so cute! If he puts his hands in his pockets I am lost……_ Mentally shushing the voice in her head, Vala stomped towards the beach dropping two handfuls of mud back into the water. Turning to the archeologist, she fixed him with a steely glare. "I just think the so-called rules need to be clear, to both of us. AND we both need to agree on them. I feel as if you are making all of the decisions, I didn't mind at first, but now I see the need for my input!" Stopping to rinse the mud off her hands, she then picked up her towel from the sand. Wrapping it around herself, she watched him exit the water through narrowed eyes. As Daniel came to stand before her, she started to smash her lips together, biting at the side of her mouth to keep from laughing. He was soaked, from head to toe, had streaks of mud still on his face, and a piece of a weed stuck in his hair.

"Oh, you think a wet Daniel is funny do you?" Smiling with relief at her comical expression he advanced on her, sweeping her into his arms. Ignoring her squeals, he turned back to the water. "How about another swim, Vala?" He held her threateningly over the water while she clung to him. His blue eyes turned serious as he gazed at her, "I'm sorry sweetheart; I've been an ass." Carrying her back to where the picnic basket was waiting Daniel slowly lowered her feet to the sand, seeing how her eyes darkened as she slid along his body. Brushing the wet tendrils from her face, he slid his palm along her cheek. She turned her head and gently nipped at his thumb then kissed his palm. Groaning, he lowered his lips to hers.

Wrapping her arms around Daniel, Vala leaned into his kiss, reveling in the way his arms held her tight. She had been missing this for the past week; there was a need in her to feel Daniel close. All of her anger dropped away and she felt the tension leave his body as well. This is what they both had been craving, where the roots of their frustration and anger had come from. Lips meshing and hands roaming, they sank to the sand.

"Hello there, Jackson!" Cam tried to keep the relief out of his voice. So this is what had been bugging the lovebirds, sexual frustration! Hell, he could so relate. The group behind him had spread out and was staring at the couple necking in the sand. He thought he heard a muffled curse and turned to see one of the female archeologists stomping away.

Daniel and Vala reluctantly broke apart, Daniel blushing like mad and Vala with a triumphant grin. "Hello Cam, you brought the rest of the camp up to swim I see. " Vala gave him a bold wink. Leaning into Daniel, she appeared more relaxed than she had been in a week. His hand was sliding up and down her back, causing her to quiver.

"Are you cold? We should get you back to the camp, _cara mia_." Daniel dropped a kiss on her hair and smiled at Cam. "Great job your guys did with the pool here Mitchell. Have fun!" Seizing the picnic basket and leading Vala away, he decided that an evening alone in their tent was called for.


	13. Chapter 13

***I own nothing of SG1, SGA, or their characters; I just love to play with them from time to time. No money being made, etc….***

***A/N—this is after AoT and before Continuum***

**A/N—A huge thanks to my beta, Becca, she keeps me on track!**

***A/N—this is for those reviewers who wanted to see Dr. Borden get her just desserts.***

Chapter 13

Stopping halfway down the hill, out of sight of those swimming, Daniel pulled Vala into his arms again. Smiling into her eyes, he dropped a kiss on her nose and rested his chin on her head. "I have missed this." He sighed. "My problem is I'm not good at this…" He waved one hand expressively in the air. "whole relationship thing, you know."

"Darling, I know, but we can muddle through. Just remember to kiss me often and we will be fine." Pulling out of his arms and taking his hand, Vala headed for the camp site. "I need a shower and so do you. Your clothes stink."

"Vala, we can't…. I mean we are still on a mission, so not going to… well …you know.." Daniel trailed off and turned a vibrant shade of red as Vala stopped and faced him laughing. "You meant shower separately, huh?" Ducking his head, he felt like a fool for assuming Vala would climb into a shower with him here. _Yeah, but you would love to have her in the shower…. Okay gotta stop that if I am going to survive this mission._

"Daniel, I understood there was to be no intimate contact on missions, correct? Showering together would definitely be intimate contact!" Grinning widely, Vala gave him a lecherous wink and grabbed his hand, pulling her after him towards the camp site.

Following her down the path, Daniel enjoyed the sight of Vala in a swimsuit with a towel wrapped around her hips. There were times when he wondered what a beautiful woman like Vala saw in him. Right now though, he just enjoyed the view.

As they entered the clearing where the tents were, they heard the distinct sound of metal being thrown around in the mess tent, along with someone yelling. Daniel and Vala stopped outside SG1's tent and Daniel quietly slipped inside picking up the first weapons he saw, two zats. Moving quietly, the couple approached the mess tent, and was surprised to discover Lt. Carole Harris sitting on the ground by the entrance shaking with silent laughter. She motioned them closer so they could hear the words being yelled.

"Why on Earth would he want that brainless slut? Can't he see that she is no match for him intellectually? I can't believe he could really care for a woman like that! He only wants bragging rights as the first guy at the SGC to shag her, but he doesn't know that Dr. Lee saw Col. Mitchell with his arm around her two weeks ago!" More crashing ensued as the very angry Dr. Susan Borden continued to trash both the tent and Vala's reputation. "She probably had to sleep with Mitchell to get on SG1. Now she's chasing Daniel, I bet she only wants him for the bounty the Lucian Alliance has on him. She has no morals, steals anything not nailed down, and would probably love to be a host again to force us to worship her! Every time I see her I just want to…"

"That is enough! ENOUGH!" Daniel marched into the tent to confront his underling. "Pack your bags, you are fired!I'll arrange an escort for you immediately back to Earth! " Red-faced again, but this time from anger, Daniel was a sight to behold. Vala sighed quietly as she watched him confront the woman.

"Dr. Jackson, I …I don't know what…" Susan Borden's demeanor changed radically. Gone was the anger, she simpered at Daniel and tried to pick up the pans near her.

"Don't play coy Dr. Borden, I heard what you were saying, and it was totally uncalled for! Vala Mal Doran is a valued member of the SGC, an essential part of SG 1, AND the woman I love. "

The smile disappearing from her face, Dr. Borden responded, "Oh give me a break! You love her? After the way you have been treating her all week? It was obvious to me and everyone else that you were irritated every time she touched you. You talked as if she was the biggest annoyance here."

"Think what you will, but you are no longer welcome anywhere I work. I will also strongly suggest to General Landry that you no longer with the SGC or with any other part of the Stargate Program." Daniel was pleased that as head of the archeology department at the SGC, all hiring and firing were up to him. He could remove this viper from the SGC with ease.

Rolling her eyes, Dr. Borden turned her venom on Daniel. "My uncle works for the IOA, you can't fire me! If you try to he will see that you are fired and your whore thrown into the deepest cell at Area 51." Triumphantly, she folded her arms. "Maybe I will just have him replace you with me! I will take that escort and enjoy your **final** mission." She stomped out of the tent. Passing Vala, she looked the alien woman up and down. "I can't understand why everyone thinks you are so wonderful."

Giving the other woman a cheeky grin, Vala responded "Maybe because I can do this!" Raising the zat, she incapacitated the lak'ta. "Daniel, I am going to take the first shower." Waving to Carole, she sauntered towards her tent.

Daniel looked at Dr. Borden on the ground and the still giggling Lt. Harris. "What should I do about this mess?"

"I'll take her back and give the General a full report. Don't worry about her uncle; he isn't fond of her either. He has gotten tired of her constantly losing jobs over personality conflicts. Word on the base is that this was her last chance, he told her if she blew this one, she was on her own." Carole stood up and brushed off her BDU's. She walked over to Dr. Borden and dumped her canteen on the other woman's face. "Rise and shine, Susan, time to pack."

Spluttering, Dr. Borden sat up. Seeing Lt. Harris standing over her and watching Dr. Jackson walk purposefully to SG1's tent, Susan Borden knew she had just screwed up again. Taking the Marine's offered hand, she stood shakily. "I just blew everything didn't I?" She moved towards her tent.

Entering the SG1 tent, Daniel watched as Vala gathered her shower kit, clean clothing, and a fresh towel. He was surprised at how angry he felt at Dr. Borden for disparaging her. "Uh, Vala? I owe you an apology."

Still searching for a comb, she threw a glance over her shoulder. "Why Daniel? Did you do something else?" Smiling, she continued her search.

Walking over to her, Daniel placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "Really Vala, I have something I need to say. It's my fault that Susan said those things about you, I was so concerned with keeping our relationship strictly professional that I encouraged some of the gossip." At her sharp look, he spoke even faster. "Oh not that you were a slut, not that. But I didn't discourage the talk that you were a flirt. I knew that day Cam was only helping you down the hallway because you had twisted your ankle in one of our pick-up games. When Bill Lee commented on it, I simply said that Mitchell was a lucky guy. It also seems that my treatment of you this week caused gossip too, I don't know why but it did." Looking confused and ashamed, he stepped back from Vala. "Can you forgive me?"

Smiling at Daniel, _he looks so damn cute who can stay mad?_ Vala looped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a consuming kiss. "You are forgiven; just don't go overboard with the professionalism again, okay? That is where I get bitchy and others gossip. Trust me to know what is appropriate." Vala saw Daniel's expression and continued rapidly. "I know what is appropriate; I just ignored it because it was so fun to get a rise out of you. Now that I can hold you and kiss you whenever we are off duty there is no need for me to tease you….as much." With a wink and one last quick kiss, Vala headed for the showers.

_It was all to get my attention? Well it sure worked! She has all my attention now. Snap out of it Danny boy, you have to write a report to send to Landry. _Shaking his head Daniel went to write a detailed report for Landry outlining the firing of one Dr. Susan Borden.


	14. Chapter 14

***I own nothing of SG1, SGA, or their characters; I just love to play with them from time to time. No money being made, etc….***

***A/N—this is after AoT and before Continuum*****

***A/N***- thanks (as always!) to Becca for beta-ing… you do magic!!

Chapter 14

"Are you done yet, Darling?" Two arms wound around his shoulders as he sat at his laptop finishing the report for General Landry. Warm lips began traveling along the side of his neck heading to his ear. Trying to suppress a shiver, he doggedly kept typing. Saving his report onto a flash drive, he carefully shut down his computer, ignoring the seductive wiles of the woman behind him. _I'll need a very cold shower after this. It's great that's all the showers here offer!_ Turning around in his chair, he pulled Vala into his lap.

"Oh, I guess you ARE done!" Vala smiled into his eyes and began to kiss him. She enjoyed the freedom of being able to touch him again; she had missed the physical contact over the past eight days.

Daniel had decided there are two kinds of kisses; Vala's and everyone else's. Her kisses were always passionate, always consuming, and always amazing. Everyone else's were dull and boring. _God, I hope I don't blow this...I'm damned lucky such a fantastic woman cares for me._

"Damn, Jackson, I need to talk to you a minute." Cam walked into the tent and stopped in his tracks. Standing patiently while Vala unwrapped herself from Daniel but still remained on his lap, Cam was glad he had decided to go to the SGC himself, maybe he could catch a few minutes alone with Carolyn. "Okay, princess this is goin' down like a stick up my butt, but I mean it, and even if I spout it out hard line, I mean it. As the leader of SG1 and the 2IC of the SGC, I want to extend to you a formal apology for what Dr. Borden said to and about you. The SGC and IOA consider you a valued member of the organization and wouldn't want you to reconsider your association with us. So please accept my apology. I'll have a formal apology written up and placed in your file. Besides, you can't leave us, I finally got the band back together and you don't wanna jinx it!"

Vala had slowly risen to her feet during Cameron's speech. With tears welling in her eyes, she took a deep breath and responded in a professional manner, "Thank you Colonel Mitchell for that apology, I accept it wholeheartedly. I would not be so unprofessional as to hold the whole SGC responsible for one lak'ta's attitude." Feeling Daniel stand behind her and slide his arm around her waist, she beamed brightly and continued, "Earth is my home, where I belong now." Feeling Daniel's gentle squeeze of approval, she leaned back against his chest. "Besides I know I'm the most fabulous woman there and you would all miss me terribly if I left!" Vala bestowed a wink and toothy grin on Cam.

Cam returned Vala's grin and turned to Daniel, "Lt. Harris said you were going to send a report back to Landry, is it ready yet?" Taking the flash drive that was offered to him, Cam continued. "I'll be takin' the two women back to the SGC and Major Stevens will be in charge until I return tomorrow morning. Oh and Teal'c will be guarding the gate until 2400 hours. So enjoy your evening." Giving Vala a wink he walked out of the tent. _Okay, off to the SGC and some time with the lovely Doctor Lam, hell whoever thought I would enjoy spendin' time in the infirmary. _

Daniel leaned forward and whispered in Vala's ear "Free time alone tonight, huh? Why don't you grab us dinner from the mess tent while I shower, this mud is making my back itch!" He began to nibble on her neck, feeling her reaction as she shivered.

Sighing, Vala leaned her head on his shoulder and allowed him to plunder her neck. She wasn't going to move until he did.

"I need to shower; yes that is what I need to do." Daniel gave her neck a final kiss and straightened up. He gathered what he needed and pulled Vala into his arms for a last soul searing kiss and left the tent.

Smiling to herself, Vala headed to the mess tent. She spotted Lt. Harris, Dr. Borden and Cam talking to Major Stevens. Lt. Harris gave her a cheery wave as she walked by. Vala gave her a grin and winked at the sulky Dr. Borden. Entering the mess tent, she found Sgt. Lee, who was in charge of the mess. Leaving ten minutes later with a picnic dinner for her and Daniel, Vala happily returned to the tent and prepared their meal. _Is this whole thing with Daniel is too good to be true? I am falling for him hard, is he feeling the same way?_

Vala's thoughts were interrupted by Daniel returning from his shower. Walking into the tent drying his hair, he stopped and smiled at the picture before him. Vala had a comfortable picnic set up, complete with pillows, and was smiling sweetly at him. Leaning down to kiss her quickly he smiled into her gray eyes. "This looks almost as wonderful as you do." He dropped another kiss on her nose and reached for a sandwich as he sat next to her. "Would I be making a mistake asking you to look at what I found today? It can wait for tomorrow if like, but it would give us a chance to take a nice long walk alone together." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and gave her his best charming grin. _There is no way I am staying here alone with her, I don't want our first time to be in a tent on a mission! If she wants to stay here, I might need another cold shower._

Vala eyed Daniel suspiciously, _is he afraid to be alone with me? Is this going backwards?_ Taking a deep breath, Vala faced her fears, "Do you just not want to be alone with me here in the tent? Or are you afraid of what others will think or say?"

Swallowing, Daniel took a sip of water to clear his throat. "Oh, Vala, I don't want you to think… I mean I really want to be alone with you… it's just I don't want…" Blushing slightly, he took a deep breath. "I don't want the first time we're... intimate to be in a tent on a mission with tons of other people around. After everything that has happened today, if we stay in this tent before Teal'c or Cam return we **will** be intimate. I am feeling…" Daniel stopped, surprised he wasn't blushing more.

Focusing her attention on some cheese, Vala inquired "It sounds like you have given a lot of thought to when and where we will become intimate, do I get a say in the events?"

Hanging his head, Daniel was afraid he'd blown it again "Yes, of course you get a say, Vala. I just meant that I would like it to be a nice romantic setting, you know my place or a nice vacation spot." Taking his hand and lifting her chin so their eyes met, he continued in a husky voice. "I don't want to cheat you out of the flowers, champagne, romantic music, and everything a woman needs to feel treasured. I want to take the time to love you again and again, no rushing, no crisis, and no interruptions; just you and me and all the time in the world."

Vala's mouth was wide open as she listened to Daniel, snapping it closed she sighed "Oh, okay, ummm, yes that would be fine." Huffing out a breath she seemed to gather her thoughts and promptly lost them when Daniel leaned in for a kiss. Daniel's kisses never ceased to amaze her; he was a very passionate kisser, she had noticed that on the Prometheus. He focused completely on the task at hand, even while kissing her. He treated each kiss as if it was the important thing in his life. He took his time, slowly exploring every fragment of her mouth, as if to memorize the taste and feel of her.

Reluctantly, Vala pulled away from her archeologist, "wow, Daniel you really are an exceptional kisser. But if you don't want to be intimate now, we need to find something else to do. Sooooooo what did you wish to ask me about?" Vala picked up a sandwich and began chomping on it; a bit unnerved by the way Daniel was staring at her mouth.

Shaking his head as if to clear it, Daniel grabbed another sandwich and began to explain, "One of the pillars today had more of that ancient Goa'uld dialect you know. I couldn't get it to make sense to me; maybe if you take a look at it, you can figure it out. We still have several hours before it gets dark, so we could walk over there alone and see what you think." Standing up he held a hand out to her.

Vala finished eating and took his hand. Walking towards the ruins, it seemed her mind was racing at hyper speed._ Alone? Away from camp? Now he wants to be alone, away from camp... He seems to think a romantic setting is important. I wonder if there are any meadows of wildflowers near here. Moonlight can be romantic too. Soft breezes, starlight, alone together…now how much more romantic can he want? _


	15. Chapter 15

***I own nothing of SG1, SGA, or their characters; I just love to play with them from time to time. No money being made, etc….***

***A/N—this is after AoT and before Continuum*****

***short filler chapter…needed to tie up the B-story!****

***As always thanks to Becca for being an incredible Beta!****

Chapter 15

On Earth---

Once through the 'gate, Col. Mitchell asked Walter to inform General Landry they had arrived. Escorting Dr. Borden, Mitchell motioned for Lt. Harris to follow him to the briefing room.

"So Harris, ready to try that obstacle course again tomorrow?" He strove for a normal tone of voice. Cam didn't like anything that upset his team. Smiling at a teasing comment from the Lt., he passed Jackson's flash drive to Walter with an order to print it, he took a seat at the head of the table. _This is going to be a pain in the butt._

Two hours later, after Dr. Borden packed up her office under the supervision of two SF's and was escorted off the base, Cam finally had time for a visit to the infirmary. After the accident in Antarctica, he never thought he would voluntarily visit a hospital or medical office again. The months of lying in bed, with doctors and nurses constantly poking and prodding him, had given him a huge aversion to the medical community. Then it happened, on his first day at the SGC, he had shared an elevator with an exotic brunette with a sarcastic bent. Trading quips and grins, he found himself enchanted and wasn't at all turned off when she introduced herself as Dr. Carolyn Lam, the new CMO. _Heck she may be a doc, but she is fiiiiine_! Which is why Cameron Mitchell found himself entering the infirmary and looking around for a cute lil' lady doc. Catching the eye of one of the nurses, he was pointed in the direction of curtains surrounding a bed. As he walked closer he could hear Carolyn's voice. He sat on a nearby chair and waited.

"Don't give me that look, Captain. You are grounded until your stitches are out." Carolyn Lam brushed aside the curtain with a very disgusted look on her face.

"What do we have here? A feisty lil' lady?" Cam drawled with a smirk. She looked so damned cute when she was riled up. He stopped smirking as Carolyn drew even with him and raised her eyebrows.

"Col. Mitchell," she smiled. "Here for an impromptu check-up?" She sauntered past the thunderstruck colonel and opened her office door. "Or maybe you need a private consultation?" With a wink, Dr. Lam invited Cam inside.

"Dayuuuum! That woman is goin' to be the death of me yet!" Cam closed the office door behind him and proceeded to get "checked out" by the lovely doctor.

On P3X-282—

As they left the camp site, Daniel pulled Vala closer and began to nibble on her ear. Enjoying the giggles coming from his willing captive, he pulled her into the trees beside the path. Leaning her against a tree trunk, he fit his mouth over hers and gave her a long leisurely kiss that explored her mouth thoroughly and left Vala smiling.

"Darling, oh my….." Vala sighed and smiled into Daniel's eyes. "Your kisses should be illegal. I, um, I think I can't think!" giggling she closed her eyes again and sighed. Held closely by the archeologist, she felt completely boneless. "If you want my help translating something, you'd better stop this! My brain is shutting down."

Daniel sighed and pulled back, touching his forehead to hers. "You're the addictive one! I can't seem to stop touching you." Taking two steps away from Vala, he put his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure what to think about Ishana and her interactions with the people she brought here. I don't want to say too much, translate it for yourself, and see what you get. Then we'll know if my suspicions are correct."

"Not even going to give me a clue, huh?" Grabbing Daniel's hand, Vala walked back towards the path. "At least we can hold hands while you try not to tell me what the pillars said."

Slanting her a considering look under his eyelashes, Daniel fought back at smile at her playful attempt to cajole information from him. He could tell by the slight smile on her face it wasn't a serious attempt. He stopped in his tracks, hauled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. "Now stop that miss space pirate!" Returning her "pirate grin", he pulled her down the pathway to the ruins.

Arriving at their destination several minutes (and many kisses ) later, Daniel showed Vala the pillars in question and stepped back to watch her work. He always found it fascinating how fast flirtatious Vala would disappear into serious Vala. The transformation was never complete though, flirtatious Vala would slip out with a wink or a sassy comment. Watching her little frown, how she chewed on her bottom lip when puzzled, he could see how perplexing she found the inscription.

"Daniel?" Vala spoke hesitantly "either I am totally wonko here or Ishana was a …." She turned to stare at the archaeologist "…a Nox. And not just any Nox, but a rebel they rejected…. because of her _love_ for one of the humans?" Vala's eyes grew thoughtful, "I wonder how she got to Earth in the first place? And why? And why she got involved…." Turning back to the pillar, Vala kept deciphering the script. She fumbled in a vest pocket for a small notepad and pen and began writing down translations and symbols. "Darling, there is some of this that I don't understand right away, I'll have to take some time with it."

Sighing Daniel leaned against the side of the pillar, "That's what I thought too. You realize it means there isn't any technology here for us to use. As a Nox, Ishana was able to protect them with her mental powers. We'll end up back at the SGC, and Gen. Landry will send one of the regular archeology teams in. Mitchell is going to be really mad because we are coming away empty handed."

Smiling up at him, Vala grinned "wait until Carolyn is giving him the post mission once over, and then tell him. He won't whine in front of her!"

Leaning down to plant a quick kiss on her nose, Daniel grinned back "that's why I love you, Vala, you're brilliant!" He stood and toggled his radio. "Major Stevens, tell everyone to start packing up camp." He listened to the major and then replied. "there's no power-source here, nothing of use to the SGC." Discussing plans for breaking camp, Daniel never noticed the look of surprise on Vala's face.

Snapping her mouth closed, Vala went back to copying parts of the inscription into her notebook. _Did he just say he loves me? I couldn't have heard that, but I swear I did. Maybe I have water in my ears?_ "Hmm?" Looking up she realized she didn't know what Daniel had just asked her. "I'm sorry darling, I was drifting a bit there."

"I asked you to move so I could take a picture of the inscription." Unsure why Vala seemed distracted, Daniel stepped forward, taking several photos, and mulling over her capacity to shift gears without a hint at reason.

Suddenly Vala began chattering away non-stop. "Cam's going to be so happy that he doesn't have to come back here to babysit. I wonder if Muscles is going to see Ish'ta?"


End file.
